Something Old, Something New
by JanessaBess
Summary: Korrasami wedding day one-shot, Korra receives gifts from Team Avatar before she walks down the aisle!


Korra stood in front of the mirror in her old room on Air Temple Island fussing incessantly over her dress. Opal and Jinora had helped her pick it out, and she had to admit, it was gorgeous and very traditional for a Water Tribe wedding; but did it look right on her? Not usually one to worry about her looks she had bought the gown without thinking. But now as she stood in front of the long mirror she wondered what her bride-to-be would think of it. She wanted Asami's jaw to drop when she walked down the aisle. She had no doubt Asami would look as stunning as usual, her mind falling back to the first few times they had met. A knock at the door suddenly broke her from her reverie.

"Come in," she called, "I'm almost ready I swear!"

Bolin's face peeked in the door. "Oh, good, you're decent!"

Korra couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow! You look amazing!" he complimented as he strode into the room, Opal following behind him with Pabu perched on her shoulder.

"Korra! That dress looks even better on you than I could have imagined when we picked it!" Opal was beaming at her."

"Really? Because I don't know if –"

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice called from the doorway.

"Mom! Dad! You made it!" Korra exclaimed rushing to envelope her parents in a hug.

"Of course sweety. You think we would miss our daughter's wedding?" Senna smiled kissing Korra's hair. "We brought you a little gift as well!"

"Guys, you didn't have to…"

"Well we know your dress is already blue, but your mother insisted, so I agreed," Tonraq explained, reaching into his Water Tribe style suit.

Korra watched as he pulled out a small box that she suddenly recognized, as she had seen it in her parents room as a child.

"Are those…?" Korra began to ask as her father opened the box.

"The earrings your mother wore on our wedding day," Tonraq finished as Korra took in the dangling blue stones carved with the symbol of their Tribe.

"They're yours now, honey. I guess that counts as your something old, too," Senna said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I thought Tenzin would fit that position," Lin said as she strode into the room.

This caused the whole room to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I've got somethin' for ya too kid," Lin said, trying to look as casual as possible. "Don't look at me, Mako picked it out."

"It was actually my idea though!" Bolin lilted from the other side of the room.

"I guess you could say it's a gift from Team Avatar," Mako added, joining the now crowded room. "Sorry, I was helping Asami with a few last minute honeymoon details," he explained, throwing a wink in Korra's direction.

"Am I still not allowed to know the destination?" Korra asked.

"Nope. But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Trust me, you two will have a great time."

"Oh, for the love of the Spirits will you just open your gift!" Lin insisted.

"Sorry, sorry!"

Korra took the white wrapped box Lin was holding out to her and ripped into the paper, exposing what appeared to be another jewel box. She looked up to see the whole room staring at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes and opened the box. Inside was a rose gold bangle inlayed with four different kinds of jewels.

"It represents Team Avatar," Bolin explained excitedly.

"The emerald represents Bolin, the sapphire for you," Mako began.

"The garnet for Mako, and the pearl for Asami!" Bolin finished.

Korra could feel tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, but she fought them off as she grabbed Mako and Bolin up in a tight hug.

"Thank you guys," she said, her voice betraying her emotions.

"I hate to break up the oogie fest but this wedding is about to get underway," Lin chirped.

"Oh, right. I'm getting married today. I forgot," Korra joked. In only a few minutes she'd be walking down the aisle to take Asami's hand and vow to love her for eternity. Holy crap.

They had decided that Tenzin would walk Asami down the aisle, followed by Korra and Tonraq. She had worried Asami would be so heartbroken by the loss of her father that she wouldn't be able to handle it, but she had asked Korra if she thought it suitable for Tenzin to take his place, just for the day.

"I'm sure Tenzin would love to, Asami, but is that what you want?" Korra had questioned her.

"Tenzin was a big part of both our lives when we were getting to know each other, and if my father can't be there physically, I want someone who knows both of us, and the love we have for each other, to give me away on our wedding day," Asami smiled with hints of tears in her eyes.

Korra had leaned in and kissed them away before leaving a gentle kiss on her lips. "Whatever you want to have, you can," she had whispered.

Now as Korra stood just outside of the ceremonial hall on the island, Mako, Lin, Bolin, and Opal waiting to walk down before her as their wedding party, Korra saw Tenzin slip out of the hall and walk towards her.

"Tenzin? Shouldn't you be about to walk Asami down the aisle?"

"Yes, I had hoped to catch you before but I was too busy helping Pema get Rohan into his suit… That child just doesn't like pants."

Korra smiled at her mentor.

"Anyway, I wanted to lend you this. It was something Aang gave to my mother on their wedding day, as a symbol of the Avatar's love. It has to be returned to Aang's temple after the wedding, but I thought you should give it to Asami during the ceremony…" Tenzin handed her a carved necklace that appeared to mix the styles of all four Nations into one piece of jewellery.

"Tenzin this is perfect, thank you so much."

"Korra, look! Now you have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue!" Opal bubbled.

Korra smiled, and gave Tenzin one last hug before ushering him back into the hall to walk Asami down the aisle.

"Are you ready for this?" Mako asked her.

"Ready to become Mrs. Sato?" Opal added in.

"I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with Asami by my side," Korra said, looking at her friends as she heard the first few notes of a wedding canon drifting out of the hall.

"And Team Avatar?" Bolin asked, tearing up.

"Of course," Korra beamed as the doors of the hall opened up before her and she caught a glimpse of Asami, looking stunning in a white lace gown, smiling back at her.

"Let's do this," she said, as she followed her friends down the aisle to her destiny.


End file.
